Battlefield
The battlefield is one of the central locations featured in Stupid Mario Brothers. It is a large open area on Mario's property, where many major battles have occurred, such as Mario's battle with Wario in Stupid Smash Brothers, when Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi fought with Wario in "Bloody Confrontations," the Darkness' battles with Wario in The Movie when the gang battled the ninjas in Season Four, and it is used for the war in Season Five. The field has been used occasionally for sporting activities, such as soccer and baseball. It was even used as a location for a concert at one point. Many key events have happened here, such as the discovery of the Darkness' hat in Operation: Blind Storm. The location is visited regularly in subsequent installments of the series. History Season One While playing a game of soccer, Mario and Luigi are startled by the arrival of Wario and his younger brother and new companion Waluigi. Waluigi declares that it is time for them to stop running away, time for them to face off. A battle ensues, waged with hand-to-hand combat and fireballs. Mario and Luigi triumph over the two stooges, once again proving their point. The two henchmen proclaim they'll be back, and prepared. After a lengthy amount of training, Mario and Luigi set off to confront Wario and his companion. Fireballs left and right are fired, while Wario and Mario battle hand to hand. The two pairs of plumbers regroup, and using their combined strength, Wario and Waluigi successfully down Luigi with a Fireball. With Mario outnumbered, Wario suggests his surrender. FedEx arrives to join with them, hoping to give King Bowser compensation for his failure. It seems Mario is down for the count, until Donkey Kong and Ash appear to help him. Taunts and retorts are spoken, and the two groups charge to battle. Mario and Wario fight with their fists once again, Waluigi easily downs Ash with his own Pokeballs, but Donkey Kong punches the plumber unconscious. FedEx responds with a nasty headbutt to the ape. UPS arrives to dish out punishment with a blow to FedEx's face, but hastily leaves the battleground to deliver more packages. With only the two plumbers left standing, Wario reveals his motivations to be great and rule the entire Mushroom Kingdom, even without Bowser at his side. Mario believes there is only one way to settle the fight, to which Wario agrees. The two draw their beam swords and duel. Mario initially gains the upper hand, knocking Wario's beam sword out of his hands, but Wario uses his telekinetic abilities to pull it over from a distance. With his blade back in his hands, Wario knocks Mario's saber from him, cornering him. Wario is seemingly victorious, until he's bludgeoned unconscious by Peach's umbrella. Season Two While no battles broke out during the events of Season Two, the Battlefield is an important location featured extensively as a backdrop in the season. Here, the campfire was formed. Additionally, the field was reserved as a location for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms' first concert. Season Three The field was once again visited by characters, though its role as the season's hub was abandoned. The area served as the backdrop for Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi's battle against Wario. Mario and Luigi enter the battle first, but they are easily outmatched by Wario. Waluigi confronts his former partner and only with the combined efforts of Mario and Luigi he is able to disarm him. Waluigi reveals that Wario is the second chosen one and that he doesn't have to explain his previous actions. ''The Movie It is used when Solid Snake meets up with Otacon. It is also used in the Mario Brothers' battles against King Bowser and Kamek. It is also used when Liquid confronts Otacon and captures him. Snake is on the trail for the Darkness and he is confronted by Liquid and him. After Liquid leaves, the Darkness is about to kill Snake, but is saved by Luigi. The two have a fierce battle until the darkness was able to overpower him. Then the remnant of Nox Decious possesses Luigi's body. Afterwards, Mario finds Luigi's body and he suddenly awakens as Mr. L. Then the Darkness stabs Mario from behind, killing him (but resurrects later). Then Mr. L and the darkness have an argument and Mr. L splits from the darkness. Then Wario comes and fights the darkness and "kills" him and takes his Black Widow Blade. The battlefield is also used in Wario's second battle with the darkness and kills him. Operation: Blind Storm Solid Snake and Ness found the Darkness' hat on the battlefield. Then Ness puts it on and tricks Snake into thinking that he is possessed and the two move on. Season Four During Season Four, the Field makes another return, this time being a training ground for Mario and the other Heroes while Ryu trains them, and then is the location for the final between the heroes and the Ninjas led by Zubashi. Season 5 The Battlefield was used many times during Season Five due to the fact that it was right next to Mario's house. It served as the final battle for the Pirates VS Ninja War in the series finale "The Super Mario Brothers". The Hill The '''Hill' is a large mound of dirt where Mario believed Merlin and Nox Decious waged their final battle. The area has only been visited minimally by characters. In "Well excuse me PRINCESS!", Mario, Luigi, and Peach search the area for the Cross. Unfortunately, their search fails and the hill remains a background image. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Plumber Knight Returns